


Entre Nous

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Developing ot4, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Kinktober, Multi, Other, Peter and MJ are Married, Planet of the Symbiotes, Sharing a Bed, Spider-Man Clone Saga, Venom in Monsterworld, brief appearance of Ben Reilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Venom, Spider-Man, and also-Spider-Man-but-Ben-Reilly, have had a hell of a long day and are all hunkering down in Mary Jane Watson-Parker and Peter Parker's apartment. Everything has been cordial so far, perhaps fortunately, given Venom and Spider-Man's... past.But sometimes close quarters can give you the perspective you need.(Kinktober Day 3: Sharing a Bed)





	Entre Nous

**Author's Note:**

> The following takes place in the middle of PotS/Clone Saga. Why was there a break in the fighting overnight? I don't know. They had time to regroup. Sleep is important. I've been wanting to write this for at least a year. 
> 
> Title is inspired by "Entre Nous" by Rush (_Permanent Waves_, 1980)

“We need to sleep, or we are going to be useless against Carnage tomorrow.”

Peter sat up and practically clambered out of bed, ignoring Mary Jane’s sigh. He grabbed the front of Eddie Brock’s shirt and glared up at him. “Get.  _ Out _ . Of my bedroom.” It wiggled a little in his grasp and he immediately let go, feeling like he needed to rub the sensation off his hands  _ right now _ . 

“Ben has the couch,” Eddie explained, all too reasonably, “and I’m not going to kick him off of it. But I can’t fall asleep on the floor. It’s… unsafe. You have to have some kind of air mattress.”

“‘Unsafe’, what does that even-”

“We don’t,” Mary Jane said. She was sitting up now, her red waves mussed from the long day and about an hour of sleep. She surveyed the bed, moving a pillow over, eyeing it. “Probably enough room next to Peter.”

“ _ What _ -”

“I couldn’t possibly-”

“I want to sleep. I spent today listening to my husband argue with his clone-brother and his supposed worst enemy-”

“ _ Supposed?! _ ”

“Can it, tiger. I’m making an executive decision.” She laid back down, her back to them. “Besides, if Carnage breaks in through the bedroom window, he’ll probably go after Venom first.”

Eddie’s gaze unfocused for a moment, the way it always did when the alien was talking to him. “Yes, I agree; she’s right.” He looked between them. “My other will guard us in exchange. Your husband makes you a target also, Mrs. Watson-Parker. Ben will be fine on his own.”

“I’m used to it,” she muttered. “Just don’t call me that.” Mary Jane reached behind her and patted the empty middle space. “Peter, back to bed.”

“No, no,  _ no way _ .” He couldn’t believe this was happening. This was literally the worst thing that could possibly occur in his life. “I am not sleeping next to Eddie Brock - next to Venom! He tried to kill me!  _ They  _ did! More than once!”

“Fine, I’ll sleep in the middle.”

“No!”

Eddie started to lose his impassive expression. “The floor is fine-”

“Both of you.  _ Bed _ .”

Peter stared at Eddie with as vicious a look as he could muster up. “If you touch her, I will break your spine and throw you into a flaming building.”

“We would be insulted you think so low of us,” Eddie said, “but that would be par for the course for you.”

Peter turned with a snort and got back into bed. Mary Jane had already tossed a sham pillow to the left of his. He curled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her hair, clutching her a little more tightly than usual. “This is a terrible idea,” he hissed in her ear. 

She rolled over to kiss him softly. “So was proposing before we started dating, but that turned out well for you in the end, didn’t it?”

The sweetness of her lips almost made him forget that the weight on the mattress next to him belonged to a collective being that had terrorized his wife and almost killed him. Peter glanced over his shoulder. Eddie faced away, but he was on top of the comforter, and so it was trapped under his huge frame. He practically hung off the edge but didn’t seem to be bothered by that. Not that Peter cared. At all. 

“Brock, you’re on the blanket. Get up.”

With only a noncommittal grunt, he freed the blanket tossed the rest of it onto Peter. 

“Don’t be a blanket hog,” Mary Jane said from her place against his chest. 

She sounded so tired, he gave in and threw the remaining fabric haphazardly onto Eddie’s shoulder. A tendril leaked out, grabbed the edge of the comforter, and gently draped it over.

In the softest tone Peter had ever heard, Eddie murmured, “Thank you, love.”

Peter made a noise in the back of his throat. “Can you  _ not _ .”

“Don’t be a petulant child.”

“Both of you knock it off or Carnage won’t be your only problem.”

He just grumbled and gathered her up closer, not sure if he was protecting her from Venom or trying to put more distance between himself and them. Peter kept looking over his shoulder. Eddie only breathed on occasion, more out of habit than necessity perhaps. The alien draped over him so calmly, Peter could almost forget it was a parasitic, life-ruining monster.

_ Almost. _

White eyespots appeared on a lump of its flesh. Peter turned his head back at once.

Mary Jane sighed when he finally relaxed. “Thank you.”

An hour passed.

Peter felt the slightest indentation on the side not occupied by his wife, Eddie’s rear accidentally brushing against his own. He tensed but didn’t move. Then he felt an indentation on his side of the covers and  _ immediately _ reacted. He threw off the whole load of blankets and grabbed Mary Jane, who awoke with a startled yelp, and scrambled off the other side of the bed. Eddie, meanwhile, had just about fallen off his side, and when he gathered himself up, it was mostly Venom glaring at them. 

**“What the hell was that for?!”**

“It was going to take me! The suit! It was right next to me!”

**“We slipped-!”** They took a beat. The symbiote receded. “It  _ slipped off my shoulder _ .”

“I-I saw it watching me-”

Eddie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Mary Jane, though clearly unhappy with being woken up  _ again _ , took Peter’s hands and gently nudged him to sit back down on the bed. “Peter, honey, you know it’s not interested in you anymore. It’s found someone. It’s found Eddie.” She took his face in his hands, and he gently covered them with his own. “Right, Eddie?”

He dared a glance at Eddie, who had now turned away, looking less upset and more uncomfortable. “We… have had troubles recently. But yes. It is drawn to prior hosts by instinct, though it seeks no other bond but Venom.”

“Peter, come on, it’s been… a really long night.” She moved to the middle, and took up the position that Peter had been in a few minutes ago. 

“We didn’t mean to frighten you like that,” Eddie said. He lay back down, propping up on an elbow. “...or your husband.” It seemed a little forced, but it got a smile out of her anyways.

“You helped protect him, Eddie. And Ben. I can’t fault you for that; either of you.”

“And you are an extraordinary woman.” 

She curled up against Peter when he laid down beside her. “I married a pretty extraordinary man.”

Three more hours passed.

Peter stirred awake, but this time he forced himself to breathe. He was okay. Mary Jane was okay. Ben was probably out cold on the couch in the living room, oblivious to what was happening ten or so feet away. Eddie’s arm had somehow draped itself over Mary Jane, and the symbiote had once again slopped out a little to cover the curve of her back. He took a deep breath and watched it. The alien created its little eyespots and gazed at Peter. It started to move but he shook his head just slightly. He didn’t want her to wake up. 

It created a head and tilted at him. Questioning. Concerned. It wasn’t wanting to bond with him, or with Mary Jane. It just wanted… to protect them. Peter didn’t know how he knew that, but he believed it. There was still a lot of pain between them, fear and distrust, but he thought maybe, just maybe, they could get through this alive. 

He reached out a hand and gave it a little scratch. It rumbled against his touch, and he pulled his hand back. Okay, that was enough for now. They understood each other. It was better than they’d been the last four years.

Two more hours passed before Ben slammed the door open, already suited up in his makeshift outfit. “Carnage is moving, we gotta-” He paused, perhaps only just now realizing that all three (four?) of them were in bed together. “Time to move.” He shook his head and walked away, fiddling with one of his webshooters. 

“Oy… At least we got a little sleep.” Peter rubbed his face and clambered out of bed. He pulled on his gear, and on the other side, the symbiote enveloped Eddie, bringing Venom into view. He pulled on his gloves and leaned down to kiss Mary Jane. “I love you. We’ll be back.”

She nodded, but before they left, she snagged his hand in one of hers, and Venom’s in the other. “Be careful, both of you. Look out for each other.” 

They looked between each other and then her. 

**“We will.”**

“I will.”

With that, they rushed out of the bedroom and into the night. 


End file.
